Downtime Activities
Downtime Activities After completing a quest, a Guildmember gets 1 week of downtime to do with as they wish. This time can be used by any number of things from resting up, to training. For every week that passes the Guildmember gains another week of downtime. If this time is not used before you depart on another quest the time is lost. You can only hold a MAXIMUM of 5 weeks of downtime at a time, any further weeks do not again you downtime. Crafting an Item A character who has the time, money, and the tools can use downtime to craft armor, weapons, clothing, or other nonmagical gear. To craft an item a character needs raw materials equal to half the items base cost. To determine how many weeks, it takes to create an item, divide its gold piece cost by 50. Items that more than 50 gp can be completed over longer periods of time, if the work in progress is not damaged. Multiple characters can combine their efforts. Divide the time needed to create an item by the number of characters working on it. A character needs to be proficient with the tools needed to craft an item and have access to the appropriate equipment. Everyone who collaborates needs to have the appropriate tool proficiency. Crafting Magical Items Crafting a magic item requires more than just time, effort, and materials. It is a long-term process that involves adventurers to track down lore and rare materials to create the item. Each magic item requires a unique reagent to create the enchantment on the item. Finding out what reagents are needed can be as challenging as getting the reagents themselves. To craft a magic item, you must have the available level of spell slot and be able to expend one of those spell slots each day you are working on it. The table below details which rarities of items require which level spells. To complete a magic item, a character also needs whatever tool proficiency is appropriate and the proficiency in the Arcana skill. They must also expend the required number of downtime weeks. Brewing Potions In order to brew a potion, one must have access to the Garden building which provides herbs and ingredients to create such potions. Every week, the garden provides enough ingredients to make 2 potions off the following list: alchemist's fire, elixir of health, oil of slipperiness, philter of love, potion of animal friendship, potion of climbing, potion of diminution, potion of fire breath, potion of healing, potion of growth, potion of resistance(random), or potion of water breathing. After the herbs have been pick each potion must be successfully brewed with an alchemist supplies check with a DC equal to the number on the table below. A failure destroys the gathered herbs used to brew that potion until they regrow. Building a Structure A character can spend money to purchase the land, materials, and labor to build a structure in Guildtown. The list of structures that can be built and their benefits can be found here: Guildtown Buildings. Even if a player does not spend Downtime to build a structure it will gain progress on being built. However, a character can commit Downtime to assist in construction. If the player has Mason's Tools, Carpenter's Tools or Smith's Tools they can spend one week of Downtime to speed up the construction of the building by 1/2 a weeks worth. Training Given enough free time and the and the services of an instructor, a character can learn a language or pick up a proficiency with a tool, or weapon. Receiving training in a language or tool takes at least 10 workweeks, but this time is reduced by several weeks equal to the character’s Intelligence modifier. Time to gain proficiency with a weapon is not reduced by Intelligence. Training costs 25 GP per workweek. If you choose to you can train weapons in the fighting arena for an additional 50GP fee. Training in the fighting arena makes each week of training count as double. Research Research is a powerful tool that arms the studious adventurer with the most powerful weapon, knowledge. The research downtime activity allows a character to delve into lore concerning a monster, location, or magic item. Typically, a character needs access to a library or a sage to conduct research. Assuming such access is available conducting research requires one workweek of effort. The character declares the focus of the research – a specific person, place, or thing. After one workweek, the character makes an Intelligence check with a +1 bonus per 100gp spend on additional research materials, to a maximum of +6. In addition, a character who has access to a particular piece of information on the subject gains advantage on the roll. The outcome is determined by the table below. Scribing a Scroll With time and patience, a spellcaster can transfer a swell to a scroll, creating a spell scroll. Scribing a scroll takes an amount of time and money related to the level of the spell the character wants to scribe. In addition, the character must have proficiency in the Arcana skill and must provide any material components required for the casting of the spell. Moreover, the character must have the spell prepared, or it must be among the characters know spells, to scribe a scroll of that spell. The gold and time requirements are listed below. If the scribing is done in a arcanist study of the same school as the spell the time requirement is halved, the time requirement is also halved if you possess the Wizard Savant feature for that school of magic, these bonuses do not stack. If you possess the Wizard Savant feature for that school of magic the gold cost is also halved. Work An adventurer can turn to an honest trade to earn a living. This activity represents a character’s attempt to find temporary work, the quality and wages of which are difficult to predict. To determine how much money a character earns, the character (usually) makes an ability check with a relevant skill or tool, and generates gold based on that ability check. Consult the table below to see available jobs. Category:Campaign Information Category:Rules